


Laughter is Magical

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new sign in the window prompts some discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Prompt: Sentence—“A day without laughter is a day wasted.”
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

A DAY WITHOUT LAUGHTER IS A DAY WASTED.

Lee considered the slogan, watching it materialize on the sign in the window of the store in bright purple letters. 

“Seems a little… dire. Don’t you think?” George sidled up from behind and wrapped an arm around him.

“Not at all. I think it’s wise. It gets people to think. And it gets people in the store.”

George shrugged. “We can try it a while and see how it goes.” 

Lee chuckled.

George kissed the back of his neck. “Was that a laugh?”

“Almost.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Just that what you said reminds me of our relationship. Trying for a while to see what happens. We sort of just fell into this relationship and we’re sticking with it because we don’t have any reason not to.”

At this, George gripped Lee’s arm and used it to spin Lee around. He looked into the man’s deep brown eyes, kissed his mouth. “I guess so,” he admitted. “Those weeks after Fred’s funeral, we were both a bit messed up.”

“And ill,” Lee added.

George nodded. “Right. And then this just happened. You fell for me and I fell for you and it feels so damn right I never stopped to think what we were doing.”

Lee smiled. “To be fair, you never really stop to think about anything. You jump right in, head first, and hope it works.” He kissed George, with a kiss a few seconds longer than the one George had given him. “And for what it’s worth, I think it’s working. The store is back on its feet. And I’m happy.”

“You are?”

“Immensely.”

George tipped his head forward, resting his forehead on Lee’s shoulder. “Every time I think about my life now, I want to say I’m the happiest I’ve ever been… but then I think of Fred and there’s a tightness in my heart. I know he’d want me to be happy. And I know he’s be over the moon to know that we’re together. Hell, I bet he knew we would end up together . But I can’t shake this guilt yet. I don’t want to be so happy that it doesn’t matter that he’s gone.”

Lee chuckled again. Still not a laugh. “That was beautiful. And all that from someone who I just finished saying didn’t think deeply about things.” He turned his head, kissing George’s good ear. “Besides, I don’t think Fred would mind you being happy with me.”

“I know,” George said quietly. 

“Then prove to me that this sign in the window is true. Make me laugh.”

“Make you…?”

Lee grinned slyly, cocking his head. “I find guys with a sense of humor to be very hot.”

George couldn’t not kiss him at that. Their mouths gravitated toward each other, lips locking, moving, tongues lapping. They were standing out in the middle of Diagon Alley, kissing deeply where anyone might see. 

Lee felt George’s cock straining in his suit. As he dragged George inside, across the floor, and then up the stairs to their flat, George tried as many jokes as he could think of. It wasn’t until they fell onto their bed that George tried, “Once I went to a meeting for premature ejaculators. I left early.”

Bursting out laughing, Lee had to use a nonverbal spell to vanish their clothes.


End file.
